Wireless devices such as smart phones, laptops, PDAs, and other devices have become ubiquitous in recent years. As the number of wireless devices has increased, demand for data traffic has increased as well. In an effort to reduce waste of network resources due to unsolicited incoming data traffic, conventional technologies such as network address translation (NAT) have been used to limit incoming traffic to sources with whom a particular wireless device has previously initiated communication.
When NAT is implemented, the NAT state of the current wireless session that defines approved content providers from whom inbound data traffic is permitted for the wireless device is tracked and saved during the current wireless session. When the current wireless session ends, however, the NAT state is not preserved. In a wireless environment where devices frequently establish new sessions and change IP addresses, NAT state must be continually rebuilt during each session. This loss of NAT state impedes users wishing to receive unsolicited data traffic from content providers with whom they have communicated in past sessions. Loss of NAT state is additionally problematic for streaming content providers whose streaming session is interrupted by the establishment of a new mobile session.